


Spontaneity's Reward

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Harvey steps into a bar and is immediately accosted by a man begging him to pretend to be his boyfriend to stop an aggressive admirer.Harvey decides to be spontaneous and goes along with it.Things get a little out of hand.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 524
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Spontaneity's Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixieland33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixieland33/gifts).



Harvey normally didn’t hit the bar mid-week, much preferring to sip his scotch in the comfort of his own home. His most recent case, however, had been both gratifying and daunting and the completion of the same had lifted a 2 year weight from his shoulders, so a celebration was necessary. Preferably in a place where he could brag (humbly, of course).

He rounded the corner, approached the bar and smiled when he heard the diluted hum of music, laughter and chatter from the street. Loosening his tie a bit he stepped inside …

And was immediately accosted.

“Baby, you are so late,” the man said loudly.

“What?” Harvey asked, frowning as the man stepped into his personal space. Not that the man wasn’t damned attractive - dirty blonde hair, eyes that were blue, yet green, nice shoulders …

“Please play along,” the man whispered. “This woman won’t get the hint and I’m seriously running out of options.”

Harvey glanced around and immediately spotted the woman sitting at the bar, watching the two of them in avid fascination. And in that moment, Harvey decided to be spontaneous and just go with it - something he’d probably regret later.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Harvey said, wrapping an arm around the man and pulling him close. “Last minute filing at work. Forgive me?” He cupped the man’s cheek and ran a thumb across the man’s cheekbone.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” the man said.

“Mmmhmm,” Harvey said. “Come on, let’s get a drink.”

As the two of them crossed the bar, the woman who’d been watching them passed by in a huff.

“You are a lifesaver, dude,” the man said. “And as thanks, I’ll buy you a drink.”

Harvey laughed as they sat down at the bar.

“I’ll take you up on that,” Harvey said. “Mr. …?”

“Oh shit, sorry,” the man said as he sat down next to Harvey. “Ross, Mike Ross.”

“Harvey Specter,” Harvey said. “Ross … why does that name sound familiar?”

“No clue,” Mike said. “Wait, Harvey Specter? Pearson Hardman’s best closer?”

Harvey couldn’t help but be a bit smug.

“My reputation precedes me,” Harvey said.

“Uh-huh,” Mike said. “And my name might sound familiar because I interviewed at Pearson Hardman right when I passed the Bar. But the interview was horrible and I wanted to smack the man who was doing the interviewing. He was … smarmy.”

“Probably Louis Litt,” Harvey muttered.

“Name sounds familiar, so probably,” Mike said. “Probably wasn’t a good fit anyway. I work at a smaller firm - corporate stuff, but also some pro bono work.”

“So, who did I save you from?” Harvey asked.

“Rando woman who heard the word ‘lawyer’ and assumed that meant ‘rich’,” Mike said with a shrug. “I tried explaining that I was only an associate, paying off school loans, tried saying I wasn’t interested and she just wasn’t having it. Finally resorted to telling her I was gay and in a relationship and she still didn’t believe me. I told her my partner was on his way and then you walked in the door.”

“Glad I could help,” Harvey said. “So, drink?”

“Oh, yeah,” Mike said, getting the bartender’s attention.

“Three fingers of Macallan, neat,” Harvey ordered from the bartender before turning back to Mike.

“You’re an expensive date,” Mike said as he ordered a beer. “Did you miss the part about lowly associate, paying off school loans?”

“Pretend I ordered a beer and I’ll cover the rest,” Harvey said.

“Deal,” Mike replied. “So, celebrating or commiserating?”

“Celebrating of course,” Harvey said. “If I was commiserating, I would be drinking my scotch at home, not here in a bar.”

“Gotcha,” Mike said just as the bartender brought over their drinks. “Well, congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Harvey said. “I’d give you all the dirty details, but confidentiality and all that shit. Suffice to say that my bosses are very happy.”

“Humble brag,” Mike replied.

“About all I’m legally allowed to do,” Harvey said. “Is a humble brag.”

“Uh-huh,” Mike said.

“To cases that end well,” Harvey said, raising his glass in a toast.

“And to an almost stranger pretending to be my boyfriend to keep a crazy lady away,” Mike said, tapping his beer bottle against Harvey’s glass of scotch.

“Made my night more interesting,” Harvey said with a laugh.

“I’m glad I could provide some entertainment,” Mike said.

“You did,” Harvey said. “My night would have been so boring without you accosting me.”

“Accosting you?” Mike replied.

Harvey shrugged. “Non-violent accosting,” he said. “Don’t worry, I won’t press charges.”

Mike laughed and tapped his beer against Harvey’s glass again.

“To not pressing charges,” Mike said. “Do you want me to let you go and enjoy your scotch in peace? Since you’re no longer obligated to play the part of my enamoured lover.”

Harvey chuckled and shook his head. “No, stay,” he said. “Need someone to continue to humbly brag to.”

“Funny man,” Mike said.

“I do have my moments,” Harvey replied.

The rest of the evening passed in thoroughly enjoyable conversation. Harvey found Mike to be a fount of information and a movie buff as well. They went from talking baseball to current events to movies and even got into a bit of a movie-quote battle towards the end of the evening.

“... and this is when I say goodnight,” Harvey said as he set his empty glass down on the table. He’d ended up having a second scotch and could feel the buzz running through his veins - he’d need to stop for some greasy takeout before he went home. He stood up and pulled out his wallet, throwing a couple of bills on the table.

“Whoa, that’s more than just the difference between a scotch and a beer,” Mike protested.

“Consider it a thank you,” Harvey said. “For one of the most enjoyable nights I’ve had in a while … without getting laid.”

“Nice caveat there,” Mike said. “You don’t have to - I can afford a couple beers.”

“I want to,” Harvey said. “Thanks, Mike.”

“Thank you, Harvey,” Mike said. “See you in the funny paper.”

“Faulkner, The Sound and the Fury,” Harve said. “Nice.”

“I thought so,” Mike said. “Goodbye, Harvey.”

“Goodbye Mike.”

***

The next morning, Harvey noticed something was off as he made his way from the car into the office. He stopped for a coffee at the cart outside the building and immediately noticed the people watching him with avid interest. The staring continued as he went into the building and rode the elevator up to his floor.

As Harvey made his way through the building to his office, he again felt the eyes of almost everyone on him as he approached his office.

“Donna -” Harvey started.

“Your office, now,” Donna said, pointing to his office and practically marching him inside.

“Donna, what is going on?” Harvey asked, watching as Donna closed his office door behind the two of them.

“Read Page Six,” Donna said, thrusting the paper at him.

“Donna, I hate reading page six,” Harvey said. “It’s all stupid gossip -”

“Read. It.”

Harvey rolled his eyes but opened the paper, and felt his stomach drop when he saw a picture of him and Mike Ross plastered across the page. Not just any picture, but someone had captured that precise moment where Harvey had cupped Mike’s cheek. The article below the (full color) picture, gushed about how adorable they were and about how Pearson Hardman’s best closer had finally found love.

“Fuck.”

“I mean, you’re really easy to read and I normally know when you’ve gotten lucky,” Donna said. “But this is unexpected.”

“Fuck,” Harvey said again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I assume you didn’t mean for your very secret affair to be splashed across the newspaper,” Donna said.

“Donna,” Harvey warned. “I know you know better.”

“I do, but it’s fun to tease,” Donna said. “So, wanna spill? He’s adorable, in a baby-faced way.”

“I went to a bar last night to celebrate the Palmer case finally being over and when I walked in, he accosted me,” Harvey said. “Asked me to pretend to be his boyfriend because someone refused to listen to the word no.”

“I’ve read some fun stories that start this way,” Donna said.

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I played along and then had a couple of drinks with him,” he said.

“And then ended up plastered across Page Six getting congratulated for finally having found love,” Donna finished. “What are you going to do?”

“I have no idea,” Harvey admitted. “This is a scenario that I have never actually considered happening. I have no plan for something like this.” He looked down at the paper again - it really was a good picture.

“Well, you’re going to have to think of something fast,” Donna said. “Because if Louis saw you come in, then he’ll be here any minute to ask you inappropriate questions. And then there’s Jessica -”

“Fuck,” Harvey said for the third time. His morning was not going at all as intended.

“She’ll probably just tease you a bit,” Donna said. “So what’s his name?”

“Mike Ross,” Harvey said. “Associate at some small firm here in the city.”

“An associate?” Donna asked. “How old is he?”

Harvey shrugged. “I actually didn’t ask,” he said. “He said he was an associate attorney paying off student loans … Guessing maybe 28?” Harvey hoped he was right - any younger and Harvey would feel weird about the whole thing.

“Okay, let me do my thing and you figure out what you’re going to tell people,” Donna said. “Because the truth won’t work in this case.”

Before Harvey could respond, Donna was suddenly gone, back to her desk to half-run his life and learn things she really shouldn’t know.

“Fuck.” Harvey sat heavily into the chair behind his desk and sighed. He opened his work email, found it full of a barrage of congratulatory emails and cursed again. He sifted through the emails, weeding out the unnecessary ones until all that was left were actual work related emails.

“Harvey.”

Harvey glanced up to see Jessica standing in his doorway.

“Jessica,” Harvey said.

“I was going to send an email, but that just felt so impersonal,” Jessica said as she stepped into his office and sat across the desk from him. “Given such an important occasion. Pearson Hardman’s best closer finally finding love? That requires a personal appearance.”

Harvey leaned back in his chair and gave her a smile.

“I feel so special,” he said.

“So tell me all about it, Harvey,” Jessica said.

“Not much to tell,” Harvey said. “What Mike and I have is very new -” Newer than anyone knew. “- and I wanted to make sure it would work before going public. Last night I was celebrating the end of the Palmer case, and who better to celebrate with than my significant other? I certainly didn’t know anyone was there taking pictures, otherwise we would have celebrated somewhere else.”

“Mmmhmm,” Jessica hummed. “Not quite ready to take it public?”

“Like I said, it’s new,” Harvey said.

“You did say that,” Jessica said.

Harvey barely managed to not breathe a sigh of relief when Jessica stood.

“I’m keeping you from work,” Jessica said. “But again, congratulations, Harvey. He’s cute. Bring him around to the next Partners Dinner.”

“I’ll do that,” Harvey said. “Drinks later?”

“Maybe,” Jessica said.

Harvey maintained the casual lounge in his chair until Jessica disappeared from view, then was immediately up and out to Donna’s desk.

“Okay, spill,” Harvey said.

“Mike Ross, Harvard Law School graduate,” Donna said. “Twenty-eight years old -”

“Thank god,” Harvey said.

“He’s got a baby face though, so you still kind of look like a cradle-robber,” Donna said.

“Donna,” Harvey said.

“Anyway, he’s an associate at Emmerson & Daniels,” Donna continued. “Small firm, and yes I looked them up, and no we’ve never worked with them so you’re in the clear.”

“Small favors,” Harvey said.

“He’s got a grandmother at a high end assisted living center near here,” Donna said. “She tags him in all her facebook pictures - it’s kind of adorable.”

“So he is actually a lawyer and is kind of a do-gooder,” Harvey said.

“All signs point to yes,” Donna said. “He had a little scuffle back in college - his best friend got caught selling answers to the dean’s daughter and tried to pin it on Mr. Ross, but Mike denied it all.”

“How did you even find all this?”

“Don’t question my ways,” Donna said. “Also, good job in there, even I almost believed it.”

“Keep it as close to the truth as you can,” Harvey said. “Easier to keep track of that way.”

“Mmmhmm,” Donna hummed. “Going to email your boyfriend to give him a head’s up?”

Harvey rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Unless he’s already emailed me,” he said. “Guess I should.”

“Harvey!”

Harvey couldn’t quite contain the groan that escaped his lips when he heard Louis’ voice from down the hall.

“I don’t have time for your childish quips today, Louis,” Harvey said, giving Donna a small smile before heading back into his office so he could try to actually get some work done.

“But I just wanted to personally congratulate you,” Louis said. “I mean, it’s not everyday Pearson Hardman’s best closer finds love.”

Harvey could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from Louis’ words.

“What? Jealous that I’m getting some?” Harvey said. “Because even your wife said she’d do him.”

“That would be funny, if I’d actually been married,” Louis said.

“You’re not married?” Harvey said. Sure, the joke was old, but it never failed to trip Louis up. So perhaps old, but still good.

“Very funny,” Louis snapped. “And just how old -”

“Louis, my personal life is really none of your damn business,” Harvey interrupted. “So unless you want to discuss a case, get out. I have actual work to do.”

Harvey turned his attention to his computer screen and promptly ignored Louis, who thankfully stomped out a few seconds later. Harvey sighed and tried to focus, going through his emails to try to prioritize all his projects for the day.

About half an hour later, an email popped into Harvey’s inbox.

From: MRoss@ed.law  
To: HSpecter@pearson.law  
Subject: Um … sorry?

Dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t expect what happened last night to end up on Page Six. But I’m betting neither did you. I didn’t wreck any relationship, did I? There’s no angry girlfriend (or boyfriend?) thinking you’re a cheater, is there? Um … not quite sure how to make this up to you, but did you maybe wanna grab dinner tonight? Talk things out?

Let me know.

\- Mike

Harvey couldn’t help but smile at Mike’s email. They were in a completely out of the norm situation that couldn’t have been anticipated and here Mike was apologizing.

A do-gooder indeed.

From: HSpecter@pearson.law  
To: MRoss@ed.law  
Subject: RE: Um … sorry?

Situation beyond both our control - no apology necessary. And no, no significant other accusing me of being a cheater. But I think dinner would be a good idea. Things to discuss. My schedule is light today, so how about Casa Lever at 7?

\- Harvey

Things to discuss. A simple way of saying ‘we need to figure out how the fuck to get out of this situation’. Harvey called over to Casa Lever to get a table for two at seven and just as he was hanging up got Mike’s email agreeing to meet.

“Romantic dinner for the newly out couple?”

Harvey glanced up when he saw Donna in his doorway.

“More like a strategy meeting,” he replied.

“It could be a date,” Donna said. “A second date? He’s cute.”

“Funny, Donna,” Harvey said.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Donna asked.

“Donna,” Harvey said again. “No.”

“Why not?” Donna asked. “Let me ask you a question - did you have fun last night?”

Harvey paused for a moment and thought about the previous night. Yes, it had actually been an enjoyable evening. No pretense, no expectations, just two people out enjoying a couple of drinks.

“See?” Donna said. “You did have fun.”

“Your point?”

“That you deserve some happiness,” Donna said. “Just … think about it.”

“Maybe.”

The rest of Harvey’s day was spent rotating between actual work, accepting congratulations, and fielding highly inappropriate questions - he had half a mind to email Jessica a formal complaint about some of the questions the other senior partners had asked him. So by the time he got to Casa Lever, Harvey was a little on edge and a lot irritated.

“Harvey!”

Harvey stepped inside the restaurant and smiled when he saw Mike there.

“Hello Mike,” Harvey said.

“I managed to get out of the office on time, shocker, so I ended up getting here a little early,” Mike said. “I felt kind of weird sitting alone, so I just decided to wait for you.”

“Thank you,” Harvey said, leading the way up to the hostess so they could be seated.

The hostess led the way through the restaurant and Harvey immediately noticed that people were watching him and Mike - they were apparently still the hot ticket item. So, Harvey reached for Mike’s hand and tugged him close.

“Wha -”

“We are being watched,” Harvey whispered. “By everyone. So for now, we play along.”

“Got it,” Mike replied.

They were led to a small table near the back and Harvey gallantly held Mike’s chair out for him. Once Mike was seated Harvey took his seat, making sure he sat close enough to give the impression of a couple, but far enough so they were both comfortable. Once they were both seated with menus and the hostess had gone to get their waiter over to their table, Mike turned to Harvey.

“Am I the chick in this relationship?”

“What?” Harvey asked, then shook his head. “No, neither one of us is the ‘chick’.” He made a face. “But, seeing as I’m older -”

“Got it, I’m the arm candy,” Mike said. “Guess I can deal with that.”

“Christ,” Harvey muttered. “You’re not arm candy, either. I was just trying to be nice, okay?”

“Okay,” Mike said. “Still think I’m arm candy, though.”

“Not with that tie,” Harvey replied with a grin.

“This is Zegna,” Mike protested.

“It’s only saving grace, then,” Harvey said, biting back a laugh as the indignation on Mike’s face.

Their waiter arrived and Harvey ordered them a bottle of wine and an appetizer, then turned his attention to Mike once the waiter had left.

“I didn’t expect this,” Mike said.

“Nor did I,” Harvey said.

“What did you tell people?” Mike asked.

“That it was new and I wanted to make sure it would work before it went public,” Harvey replied.

“New,” Mike said with a laugh. “Yeah, pretty damn new.”

Harvey shrugged. “Needed to say something,” he said. “And it was close enough to the truth. What did you say?”

“No one really asked,” Mike said. “Everyone just kind of teased me about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Harvey said with a frown.

“It’s fine,” Mike replied. “It wasn’t anything I’m not already used to, being one of the only openly out lawyers at my firm.”

“Still,” Harvey said.

“I’m glad I didn’t wreck any relationships, though,” Mike said. “I would have felt horrible.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have been at the bar if I’d had someone at home to celebrate with,” Harvey replied. “Nor would I have gone along with your inane idea.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Mike said.

“Yes, it worked brilliantly,” Harvey replied, sighing when Mike winced. “Sorry, that came out harsher than I wanted. I just - I like to be able to have a plan for everything.”

“I don’t think either of us expected this,” Mike said.

“No,” Harvey said.

“So, what do we do?”

“Order dinner,” Harvey said. “I think better with a full stomach.”

They spent the next few minutes quietly reviewing the menu until the waiter came to take their orders, leaving them with the bottle of wine. Harvey poured them each a big glass, then lifted his glass in a small toast.

“What are we toasting?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know,” Harvey said. “Good wine and good food?”

“Oh, sure, I can toast to that,” Mike replied.

Harvey sighed and took a big drink of wine.

“Okay, so let’s get the little things out of the way,” Harvey said. “I know about your grandmother and the incident in college that almost got you kicked out -”

“How?”

“Donna,” Harvey replied.

“What’s a Donna?” Mike asked.

“Donna’s my assistant and she has this weird ability of knowing everything,” Harvey said. “She looked you up this morning.”

“Oh,” Mike said. “Kinda creepy.”

“It can be,” Harvey admitted. “Anyway, I know the broad strokes of your life but we’ll do the small talk thing. So … tell me about yourself.” He couldn’t help but laugh when Mike rolled his eyes.

“You apparently know everything, via Donna,” Mike said.

“Indulge me,” Harvey said.

“I’ll indulge you if you indulge me,” Mike said. “Turnabout’s fair play and all that.”

Harvey paused with his glass halfway to his lips and looked at Mike, trying to figure out if Mike recognized the innuendo in his words, or was just that innocent. The look Mike gave him in return led Harvey to believe Mike knew exactly what he was saying.

“Indeed,” Harvey replied. “Indulge me and I will certainly indulge you.”

When Mike blushed, Harvey couldn’t help but smile. He sipped his wine and listened to Mike ramble a bit about himself, talking about his childhood, college, law school, his eidetic memory -

“Wait, go back,” Harvey said. “Eidetic memory?”

“Yep,” Mike replied. “Once I read something, I understand it. And once I understand it, I never forget it.”

“Must come in handy,” Harvey said.

“It does indeed,” Mike said. “Helps me get my work done faster. And sometimes I use it to impress people.”

“Mmmhmm,” Harvey hummed.

“Okay, your turn,” Mike said. “I did the small talk thing, now you.”

“I guess, since I did say I’d indulge you,” Harvey said, giving Mike a wink before giving Mike a brief history of Harvey Specter, including family and schooling.

“I’m sorry about your dad,” Mike said.

“Thanks,” Harvey said. He was saved from further comment by the waiter bringing them their food.

They both ate dinner in companionable silence, neither filling the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. It was nice, Harvey decided, as he finished his dinner and poured himself and Mike each another glass of wine.

“So,” Mike said. “Strategy?”

“Well, we could stage a spectacular breakup,” Harvey said, “but I feel like that would get people suspicious.”

“Probably,” Mike said. “So I ask again, strategy?”

“We play along,” Harvey said. “For a little while, at least.”

“Play along,” Mike repeated. “So, pretend to be in love.”

“We’ll make sure we’re seen out together at least once a week for a while,” Harvey said. “I’ll take you to my next Senior Partners dinner -”

“That’s a terrifying thought,” Mike interrupted.

“Relax, it’ll be fine,” Harvey said. “Anyway, we’ll play the part of a loving couple for a few months and then stage a very public breakup.”

“So, a couple months of forced celibacy. Looks like me and my hand are gonna get real familiar,” Mike said.

Harvey eyed Mike curiously.

“Sorry,” Mike said after a moment. “Think I’m a bit wine drunk. Brain to mouth filter is disappearing.”

“Noted,” Harvey said. “In that case, I’m gonna cut you off.”

“Meanie,” Mike said.

“Uh-huh,” Harvey said, trying to ignore how cute a wine drunk Mike was. “So, do we have a deal?”

“Fine,” Mike said. “We have a deal. Fake dating for a few months followed by big break up. Sure.”

“Lovely,” Harvey said. “Absolutely lovely.”

***

“I’m screwed.”

“Is that literally or figuratively? Because I know when you’ve gotten some and you haven’t recently.”

“And that will never cease to be creepy.” Harvey rolled his eyes and turned away from Donna to look out his office windows.

“Want to talk about it?” Donna asked.

“No.” Except he did. Harvey needed to talk to someone, to try to wrap his brain around what had been happening.

“Yes you do,” Donna said. “Come on, spill. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Pretty sure you’re wrong,” Harvey said.

“Harvey,” Donna said. “We both know you’ll end up talking to me about it anyway. Just save me the time of getting you a little drunk and talk.”

Harvey groaned and ran a hand over his face.

“Fine,” Harvey said. “It’s about Mike.”

“Getting ready to stage that big breakup?”

“Yeah,” Harvey said. “Except …”

Except he didn’t want to. The past three months with Mike had been … well, amazing. They made sure to be seen out in public at least once a week, to keep up the illusion that they were a couple. Dinners, museum outings, baseball games and even Harvey’s last Senior Partner dinner. The whole time sharing jokes and experiences and laughing …

Harvey couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy.

“Oh my god, you don’t want to break up,” Donna said.

Harvey pulled himself from his thoughts and shot Donna a look.

“Have you two even -”

“No,” Harvey said. “We haven’t even kissed.”

“Oh my god,” Donna said. “This is amazing.”

“No, it’s not,” Harvey said.

“Yes,” Donna said. “I bet you a Prada purse he feels the same.”

“Doubt it,” Harvey said.

“You have been dating, fake or not, for three months,” Donna said. “He could have told you to fuck off and called the newspaper to print a retraction, but he didn’t! At dinner that first night after the story hit, he could have asked to stage the break up then and there and be done with it, but he didn’t! He’s got the hots for you, Harvey, I just know it.”

Harvey was quiet for a few minutes. Donna did know everything …

“I wouldn’t even know how to broach the subject,” Harvey muttered.

“Don’t,” Donna said. “You guys are supposed to have dinner tonight, right?”

“Yeah, we were gonna strategize for the breakup,” Harvey said.

“Okay, so when you meet him at the restaurant, don’t say anything,” Donna said. “Just pull him in close and kiss the shit out of him.”

And didn’t that sound like a wonderful idea? Harvey’d been dreaming about Mike’s lips since the night they’d met.

“Just pull him in close and kiss the shit out of him, huh?” Harvey said.

“Yes,” Donna said. “If he doesn’t want the same, he’ll probably slap you and start the break up right then and there. And if he returns the kiss, then you know you’re solid.”

Harvey groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“I should have come clean right at the beginning,” he said. “Saved myself all this.”

“Tell me this, Harvey,” Donna said. “Does Mike make you happy?”

“Like no one else,” Harvey replied, then blushed.

“Then there you go,” Donna said. “I say go for it.”

“Of course you do,” Harvey muttered, then looked at his cell and sighed. “I need to get going.”

“Think about what I said, Harvey,” Donna said.

Harvey just nodded as Donna left his office, then shut down and gathered his things. As he left the office and took a cab to the restaurant, he couldn’t help but ponder his conversation with Donna. The past few months had been a breath of fresh air, and Harvey really didn’t want it to end.

He was still pondering when the cab came to a stop. Harvey passed some money to the driver, climbed out, and turned to find Mike waiting at the curb for him.

“I just got here and saw you here, so … yeah,” Mike said. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Harvey said, then wrapped Mike in a hug, humming at how they just seemed to fit together, like two puzzle pieces. He resisted the urge to nuzzle Mike’s hair and finally pulled back. “Let’s go inside.”

“Okay,” Mike said slowly.

Harvey ignored the look Mike gave him as they entered the restaurant and were escorted to their table. And anytime during dinner that Mike tried to talk about the breakup, Harvey deftly changed the subject. By the time Harvey had paid the check and they were back out on the sidewalk, Harvey could tell Mike was a little irritated and a lot confused.

It made him all that much more adorable.

“Listen,” Mike said. “Are we -”

Before Mike could finish his sentence, Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike’s waist, pulled him close, and claimed his lips in a kiss. Harvey gently coaxed Mike’s lips open and groaned - he’d missed out on three months of kissing those lips and was going to make up for lost time -

“Harvey, whoa,” Mike said, breaking the kiss and stepping back.

“I don’t want to break it off,” Harvey said softly.

“What?”

“I said -”

“No, I heard you,” Mike said. “I just -”

“Listen, come back to my place,” Harvey said. “Let’s talk in private. Please?”

“Okay,” Mike said softly.

“Okay,” Harvey said.

Harvey hailed them a cab and they rode together in silence back to Harvey’s apartment. Harvey spent the whole time trying to figure out how he would convince Mike to stay in this relationship.

To make it real.

When they were finally in Harvey’s apartment, Harvey shrugged out of his coat and turned on a few lights, then turned to see Mike still hovering in the doorway.

“MIke?” Harvey asked.

“Your place is amazing,” Mike said.

Harvey grinned and shrugged as he turned on a few more lights before settling on the couch.

“It’s okay,” Harvey said, patting the couch next to him. “Come sit?”

“Okay? The views alone, dude,” Mike said.

Harvey rolled his eyes, but smiled when Mike crossed the room and sat on the couch next to him.

“Tell me something, Mike,” Harvey said. “These last few months - have you been happy?”

“Yeah,” Mike said after a few minutes. “Except for one thing.”

“And what’s that?” Harvey said.

“I wasn’t getting laid!” Mike said.

Harvey couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, seriously! I’m playing the part of your boyfriend but I’m not even getting lucky! Do you know how hot you are? Of course you do, you’re Harvey Specter, greatest closer to ever close, of course you know how hot you are. And here I am seeing you every week, accepting hugs and hand holding but the first time we kissed was tonight when you accosted me and we haven’t even made it to second base and -”

Harvey laughed during Mike’s diatribe, but when he mentioned second base, he stopped laughing and leaned over, kissing Mike again.

“How about a home run?” Harvey murmured against Mike’s lips.

“Home … home run?”

“Well, we have been dating for three months,” Harvey said as he started to strip Mike of his coat and tie. “Well past the third date. That is, if you want -”

“Yes, Harvey, I want. Fuck!”

“We’ll get there,” Harvey said, sitting back for a moment so he could unbutton and shrug out of his shirt.

“Shit,” Mike said. “Shit, Harvey.”

“So eloquent,” Harvey said as he leaned back down and began to unbutton Mike’s shirt. Untucking it from Mike’s pants and pushing the shirt aside, Harvey took a moment to admire Mike’s chest, before leaning in and wrapping his lips around one of Mike’s nipples. The sounds Mike made were encouraging, so Harvey went one step further and gave the nipple a tug with his teeth, humming when Mike groaned.

“Harvey,” Mike whined.

“Think we’re rounding second base here,” Harvey said, pressing a few kisses to Mike’s chest.

“Cocky asshole,” Mike said.

“You love it,” Harvey said, pressing a few kisses to Mike’s chest as his hands slid down to Mike’s belt.

“Ugh, yeah,” Mike said. “Wait, wait.”

“What?” Harvey’s hands stilled on Mike’s belt.

“You’re seeing all the goods and I haven’t seen a thing,” Mike said. “Lose the shirt, buster.”

Harvey laughed but complied, removing his tie and shirt and tossing them aside.

“Better?” Harvey asked.

“Much,” Mike said.

“How about we continue this in the bedroom,” Harvey suggested. “This couch is nice, but my bed is much more comfortable, and bigger.”

“Sold,” Mike said. “Lead on.”

Harvey climbed off the couch, tugged Mike up with him and padded through the apartment towards his bedroom, turning on a couple of lights once inside the door. Kicking off his shoes and tugging off his socks, Harvey turned to see Mike hovering in the doorway, almost hesitant.

It was so endearing that Harvey couldn’t help but smile.

“Mike,” Harvey murmured. “Come here.”

Mike took a few hesitant steps into Harvey’s bedroom and when he was close enough, Harvey grabbed Mike’s hand and pulled him in close.

“I want this,” Harvey said. “I want you.”

“Simple and to the point,” Mike said. “I dig it.”

Harvey laughed and gave Mike a nudge towards the bed, then finished undressing. When he glanced back at the bed, he groaned when he saw Mike laid out on the bed stroking himself.

“Fucking Christ,” Harvey groaned.

“You undress slowly,” Mike said. “Don’t get me wrong, it was a great show, but I started to get antsy. And since me and my hand are already so well acquainted …”

Harvey laughed and climbed onto the bed, swatting Mike’s hand out of the way and giving Mike’s cock a few sharp jerks, grinning when Mike gasped.

“Now that’s a good sound,” Harvey said, leaning in and kissing Mike sweetly. He released Mike’s cock after a few minutes and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“How long have you had those?” Mike asked.

“They’re still good,” Harvey said as he squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers.

Harvey watched Mike for a moment before leaning back and stretching himself, watching as Mike’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Fuck,” Mike whispered.

“Next time it’ll be you, but damn I want your cock,” Harvey said, continuing to stretch himself for a few more minutes before tossing the condom at Mike.

“You are full of surprises,” Mike said.

“Like to keep you on your toes,” Harvey said.

Once Mike got the condom on, Harvey got up on his knees and scooted forward to grab the headboard. Then he slowly, slowly, levered himself down on Mike’s cock, groaning at the slight stretch and burn.

“Christ,” Mike groaned. “That’s fucking fantastic. Fuck, Harvey, you feel fucking amazing.”

“So do you,” Harvey gave, giving a little thrust and groaning. “Touch … touch me.”

“Bossy,” Mike said.

The moment Mike’s hand touched his cock, Harvey knew he wouldn’t last longer than a few strokes. It had been so long, and Mike felt so good, and Mike’s hand felt so good and then Harvey felt Mike run a fingernail along the underside of his cock and Harvey came with a low groan, feeling Mike come moments later.

Harvey sat there for a few moments while he recovered, then wiggled a bit as Mike slipped free. He laid down on the bed on his back, grunting when Mike rolled over on top of him moments later.

“We’re gonna stick together,” Harvey mumbled, running a hand down Mike’s back.

“Just let me bask for a second, okay?” Mike asked.

“Fine,” Harvey muttered, smiling when he felt Mike press a kiss to his collarbone.

“So, no break up?”

“No break up,” Harvey said.

“Good,” Mike mumbled.

“Ah shit,” Harvey said after a few minutes.

“What?”

“I owe Donna a Prada purse.”


End file.
